Whatever It takes
by WhereWouldIBe
Summary: Once a good girl has gone bad she's gone forever...or so she had heard. She never knew just how much an experience with an older man could have turned her world upside down. AH Lemons included BPOV


This story is completely different than I've ever written before. Please be completely honest on your reviews. I appreciate all of them, especially if they help me become a better writer.

I WILL be continuing "I Belong With You," as well. I am hoping to update weekly, for sure! I apologize for taking so long in coming back. Life had gotten crazy for quite some time!

Prologue

I stood there by the door with a red face and tear stained cheeks. I was incredibly exhausted. I always was after we argued, but it had never been like that before. I cried, I yelled, I kicked and screamed for him to leave me alone, but he didn't go. He never did.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. I was done. I didn't want to be, but I had to.

"Please just go," I whispered as I reached to open the door. "Don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be." I kept my head down, serious expression on my face as I attempted to reign in my emotions. I refused to cry one more tear in front of him.

He sighed deeply and began walking towards me without saying a word. Part of me wanted to beg him not to go but I refused, if anyone was to do any begging it had to be him. With every step he took closer, I felt another piece of my heart breaking. I wanted him to leave _her_, I needed him to choose me, but he wouldn't and that realization alone was enough to tear my whole world apart.

I must've been lost in my thoughts because next thing I knew my back was against the door effectively closing it behind me, with his lips greedily on mine. I was frozen in place; it took me a few seconds to understand what was going on. His hands were rough against my body, not caring if he bruised my skin. He was mad, frustrated and anything but gentle.

"Stop," I broke the kiss and tried to fight him off but his grip around my waist tightened. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what I know you want," was his only response as he kissed my neck in the spot that he knew drove me crazy.

Pushing against his chest did nothing to make him stop and I felt my insides melt each time his tongue made contact with my skin. He was all too good at pleasing me.

"Don't resist me, I know you want me," his voice was pained even though he was trying to act sure of himself. He continued kissing me and I couldn't move. So many thoughts were running through my mind, and I didn't know what to do.

He bit my neck and the unexpected pain mixed with pleasure made me moan and throw my head back against the door. I felt him smile against my neck because he knew he had me. I grabbed his face and began kissing him hard. I attempted to pour all the want, the love and all the hate in that one kiss. I wanted and loved him, all of him, but hated that he wasn't mine. Hated that he was still arrogant enough to believe he could have me in any way he wanted and I hated the fact that he was right.

I broke the kiss and went to smack him in the face but he stopped my hand mid-way and instantly his mouth was on mine again. We've had our share of heated kisses, but this was different. It was animalistic. His left hand was tight against my wrist that was now above my head against the door, his right arm around my waist holding me tight against him. I couldn't deny him any longer. My mind told me to get away, but my body wanted nothing but to get closer.

We kissed and it was anything but romantic. Anger, passion, and frustration drove us to fight for dominance. His fingertips dug into my skin and I welcomed the pain.

I led him to the coach and he sat back, with me immediately following on top. I roughly pulled and tugged at his hair with one hand while the other was against the side of his face. The need mixed with anger making my thoughts become blurred and the shame of my desire made my emotions that much more intense. My fingertips were rough against his face, chest, and anywhere I could get my hands on. My need for him was taking control; I couldn't stop even if I wanted to.

Something deep inside of me wondered if he would stick around and the idea of never being able to be with him scared me. He stopped to look at me, probably trying to figure out what my next move would be. Something about his face and the way he looked at me made him seem so vulnerable for once.

We continued to kiss and I felt myself get more excited as he moved his hands up my thighs, under my nightie and began massaging my buttocks. He smiled against my lips, knowing how much that turned me on. The smirk on his face told me he knew just how wet my panties were. Although that little smirk of his annoyed the crap out of me most times, I loved when he knew how turned on I was by him. Something about him having control over me was such a turn on to the both of us.

I pulled on his tie in an attempt to get him closer to me. I kissed him greedily and sucked on his lips. I needed him badly, I grabbed at his clothes as if my life depended on it. He chuckled against my mouth and I didn't care how needy I looked.

I shyly smiled and began rubbing myself against his covered hardening cock. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. I began moving faster above him. The material of his dress pants felt amazing against my sensitive flesh, even with my panties on.

No words needed to be spoken; he pushed down on my hips helping me move. Next thing I knew both of our tops were discarded on the floor and I was rubbing myself against him like a horny girl that couldn't control herself, because that's exactly what I was. He always did love my eagerness for him.

"I need you, I always have, don't take one of the best things away from me," he pleaded. I slowed my movements on his lap, not being able to stop completely. My breathing was hard, as it usually was when I was turned on and I attempted to calm myself in order to think.

How did he expect me to think when I was as turned on as I was, was beyond me.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but if one thing was for sure, it was that I couldn't afford to let him go, not as long as he wanted me too.

"I need you more than you know," I whispered against his lips. "More than you could possibly know."

"Don't leave me then."

"Never," I promised and I meant it.

Not long after. We had somehow ended on my bed and we made love that night. Sounded corny even to a hopeless romantic as myself, but I couldn't come up with anything better to describe how it felt. We were rough and hard in the beginning but we quickly changed to gentle and sweet, just what I needed.

We were both exhausted, not only emotionally but physically as well. I'm sure he didn't know what to say. We just laid there, both of us naked, me with my head against his chest as he gently caressed my neck and ear with his fingers.

After a few quiet minutes, I broke the silence. "You hot bastard," was all I could say as I shook my head."Why did you have to be so good?" Maybe it would've been ideal for me to tell him how much he meant to me, but everything just seemed surreal. I didn't want to risk sounding clingy.

My words must have taken him by surprise. One second he seemed confused, bothered and then he was laughing aloud.

"That's my girl." He kissed me gently on the lips. "You see us?" He asked. "This, you, me, us, it's easy. We're good together. You're the only thing I have in my life that makes me feel this way. You're my sunshine. You know this. We never fight-"

"Umm, so what do you call what we just did earlier? A lovely chat?"

"No, but the only time we argue is when you have to bring _that_ up," he never wanted to talk about it. He didn't like acknowledging how important it truly was to me.

"It means everything to me," I said sadly, as I moved away from his chest and looked into his eyes. "I want to be with you."

"You are with me. You have me."

"I want all of you."

He sighed and kissed me, once again making me forget why I was mad with him to begin with. Sadness attempted to consume my thoughts but his kisses always brought me happiness.

"Soon, very soon," he promised and I had no other choice but to believe him. After all, he was right; everything was good between us. A few things or people got in the way of our happiness at times, but nothing time couldn't help.

I suddenly felt foolish for being so dramatic earlier and attempted to apologize. He stopped me before I could even start. "Don't," he began. "I know what you must be going through when I'm not with you. I understand. Just don't mention it again. I don't want to lose you. You mean too much."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him gently. There, in his arms is where I belonged. Everything was perfect when I was with him. Moments like those were the reasons why I stayed by his side always.

He stayed with me that night and I was the happiest girl in the world. He was completely mine even if it was just for that night.

The next day arrived too soon and he had to leave. He woke me up with a kiss on the forehead and a gentle smile on his lips. "Good morning, Sunshine. I have to get going; I'll talk to you soon."

Saddened to see him go but happy that he was still in my life, I smiled and told him I wanted to see him soon.

"Of course."

"I can't wait."

"Bye, Sunshine."

"Bye, Babe." I bit my lower lip and waved goodbye. He liked when I did that. Something so innocent turned him on, and I loved having that affect on him.

That morning, I was determined to do whatever it took to make him mine, completely mine.

**XXXXXXX**

There were so many reasons why I shouldn't have been with him. We shouldn't had agreed to it, whatever that was, but it was as if we just couldn't help ourselves. I knew I should have stopped it before I was in too deep, but every time I attempted to leave he would lure me in and make me his, his to do with as he wished. It was sick but I kind of liked it. The way he demanded I stayed by his side, the way he begged, it made me feel special. He was not only successful and intelligent but also strong and incredibly handsome. He could have had anything and anyone he wanted but he chose me; that had to have meant something about what he felt for me, right?

I wasn't the same person I was just a few months earlier but I didn't regret it at all, not yet at least. I was no longer the shy and innocent girl who waited for things to come her way; I was now the bold girl who just didn't care.

My friends told me I should leave him alone, but they didn't know how I was when with him. I felt alive; every day was like a first time with him. I was confident to do anything and everything. I felt sexy and empowered and I loved every single moment! What I later found out was that feeling and knowing were completely different.

I had spent too much of my life caring about everyone but me. It was my time to focus on myself and all I needed was him. He was going to be mine no matter what. The fact that I no longer cared if I was ruining someone's life was something I could have lived with. If he wanted me and I wanted him just as badly, who else mattered?

Once a good girl has gone bad she's gone forever…or so I've heard. I didn't know if it was true. I didn't know much of anything anymore. All I was sure of is what I felt every time I was with him. How my heart raced when he looked at me with his eyes full of hunger for me. The way my body responded to him with just a simple touch. All I knew was that common sense abandoned me once his lips were against mine. When I was with him that's all that mattered.

It was a completely different story once he left…

**Authors Note:**

I know it might seem confusing, especially since the reason for them arguing is not known. All the details will be revealed as the story goes on.


End file.
